Hallucination
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Sometimes even an illusionist can't tell the real from the fake Oocness Slight spelling fix


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Sometimes even an illusionist can't tell the real from the fake Oocness based on the song Hallucination by Yuya Matsushita

**Hallucination**

It wasn't real, no, of course it wasn't.

"Is something wrong?" Flan's blank eyes looked Belphegor over. It looked like Bel from his ugly tiara on his messy blonde hairs down to his no princely foot wear.

"Go away."

It's not Bel. Bel wouldn't care for a peasant slimy cold frog like me.

"Now, now you don't mean that." The fake prince sat next to him on the bed. "Don't you want to spend time with me, frog?" The magician turned giving the assassin his back. The teal haired boy felt a soft pair of lips against his cheek. Flan shivered and looked back behind him; Bel was gone.

"Good." Huffing the boy pulled his blanket over his head blocking out his surroundings. However, the knuckles banging on his metal door were to hard to ignore. The fallen king slammed the door opened want walked in. "What do you want?" Grinning like a Cheshire bel-the real one- trotted over to him.

"Entertain me, frog."

"Go to hell, I'm not in the mood." The psycho frowned throwing a knife at the lump. The stabbed lump didn't react making the assassin madder. He pulled the cover back, the amphibian wasn't there in his place was a pillow. When did he use his pillow as a scapegoat?

"Damn brat." The rookie was indeed gone the room was quiet; the blonde left. The aquamarine haired male wondered around the empty halls searching for peace. It was useless, only a matter of time till the young twin found him.

For the past month or two the toad had been avoiding Belphegor. Everyone noticed it, even the amber haired boy which is why the illusionist was bugged more often. The future king hated to be ignore especially by the rookie. No one could figure out what the royalty did to upset the newer member to the Varia.

It wasn't the name calling or the frequent back stabbing that pushed him over. The daily abuse was nothing compared to the heart ach. It was "all you'll ever be is my toy" and "you're just Mammon's replacement and nothing else." The frog didn't want to try and be Mammon he liked being himself.

"My name is Flan and I'm completely different from Mammon!"

"I know that." The green eyed boy jumped. Standing there with his normal grin was of course, the last person he wanted to see.

"Stop following me."

"Don't commanded the prince."

"I don't see a prince, I see a hallucination a dream."

"I want to spend time with you."

"Do you?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Flan's head fell slightly blaming it on the heavy hat.

"I wouldn't do that, I'm painfully truthful."

"You're just painful." The fallen ruler placed a hand on his. The amphibian moved away scooting a few feet away.

"Don't you want me to kiss you?"

"No! Why would you say a thing like that?"

"You made me affectionate." With a scowl the commoner marched away from the laughing Cheshire.

Go away!

Flan returned to his room shortly after. He made sure the door was locked and the windows covered. As always he searched his room for bugs: his draws and in his vent. Feeling safe the boy rid himself of his clothes. Normally he would hang up his attire but today they clumped on the floor like a big mass. Currently he didn't care if they got dirty or wrinkled.

"A kiss…? Whatever."

The peasant fell to the bed tired as if he were awake for days. He pulled the covers up to the bottom of the frog hat. The male frowned why was he still wearing it? "So the frog likes to sleep in the buff? Ushishi." Jade eyes closed hearing the voice and refusing to look at the baby officer. "I see you also sleep with the hat on, what a good froggy you are."

Nothing would make the shorter boy like the abomination on his head. Admittedly at first the hat was pretty comfy but as the minutes passed his head would overheat and sweat. Teal orbs remained closed as he felt soft lips upon his. The kiss became brutal but the magician didn't react. The genius nibbled and tugged on his bottom lip. "Why are your eyes closed?"

Their was no verbal reply just one eye opened. "Both of them." The prince order drawing blood from the toad's mouth. Painfully the other eye opened seeing an equally naked assassin. Bel left vicious "love" bites all over; his skin bloody and irritated. "I didn't know frogs could have spots." The blonde repositioned himself between the rookie's legs.

"Leave me, you're not here."

The vulnerable male wanted to close his eyes but that would only make the taller boy bites much worse. His inner thighs were scrapped against Prince the Ripper's white teeth. "Prepare yourself frog."

Weakly he shakes his head his hair tickling his neck. "You do it please."

This is a hallucination, a normal hallucination he has dreamed of many times. But as for tonight….

Let's enjoy it.

"Well, since you did ask nicely, alright I shall spoil you." Grinning the taller male's fingers pried opened Flan's mouth. Each digit was evenly coated with saliva. The newest member of the varia groaned as two finger entered his body. "What an attractive noise you make."

This isn't real. Please stop deceiving me.

An illusionist weakness is pain. But this feels good.

"I love you…" It wasn't anything more then a whisper. It fell on deaf's ears.

The third finger was added stretching the soft tight passage. He only prepared the younger member till he got bored and wanted more. The digits were removed from their warm cave.

Flan bit into his bottom lip holding in a scream as something bigger and much drier enter him. The royal male started slow of course his thrusts still hurt him badly. Belphegor sped up without waiting for the "two squeezes" method. One hand tangled into the blankets the other clumped over his mouth. The amber haired male's hands were firmly gripping Flan's waist. His nails penetrated his skin. Amazingly very little blood stained the bed.

"How dose it feel?" The Cheshire smile didn't leave his face; the mist guardian arched his back in pleasure. "You're a masochist."

How true.

He bit into his hand as climax coming hard to him. A white stickiness covered his middle; he's breathing shallow and rapid. Reaching for a tissue he cleaned himself and wrapped another tissue around his little wound. The shorted haired male laid there spent and unable to move much.

Despite his hot temperature the blankets were wrapped around his body. Tears fell from his sad green eyes; he felt dirty and broken. But he really wasn't. "Don't cry, Frog." Through his unclear vision he saw his love fully dressed and back in character. "Your weakness is making me mad me."

"Then go away." He wiped his eyes on his arm clearing his sight. Flan sighed and covered his head in shame feeling as if he had sinned.

This whole thing was a trap.

A light tap came from his door. "Time to eat." Lussuria called out. The commoner glimpsed at his digital clock. Where did that time go?

"Alright." He answered letting his team member know he heard them. He dressed in clean clothes and walked to the kitchen. Everyone gathered to the kitchen minus the boss. "I'll eat in my room."

The blank faced boy took his plate all eyes were on him as he turned to walk away. Bel frowned while Levi smirked. Upon his return to his room he locked the doors but opened the windows. Nobody needed to get a whiff of his musk. The illusionist ate in silence until he heard a familiar voice.

"What's that smell?" The golden haired male grinned knowing what the scent was. "I hope it was good. Feeling better?" There was no reply. The dirty plate was pushed aside. The amphibian cleaned his face before starting to undress. Still grinning he watched in confusion and delight as the toad stripped. The teal haired boy grabbed the genius' arm and pulled him down so he laid on top.

"Frog?"

"Kiss me."

"Peasant, the prince-" The genius was cut off by a powerful lip lock. Flan's hand slipped under his shirt, feeling the soft skin. Once the kiss broke Bel wanted to speak. "What's gotten into you?" Touching lips once more then again ever so softly.

"Just a hallucination…." Flan mumbled in defeat. "I've dreamed of this many times but just for tonight…." The rookie trailed off. Unheard, the freak leaned down for another kiss giving little licks to Flan's lips.

Long legs wrapped around the blonde's middle his fingers tangled in the spiky hair. The magician willingly lost the battle for dominance with his tongue.

I love you…

The kisses move to the boy's ear nipping on the frog's ear lobe then sucking on the outer shell. The storm guardian moved his mouth from Flan's lips to his neck in a smooth movement. His hands shuffle through jade hair and guide his head to where it needs to be. It feels so good.

A path of wetness trailed down his neck sucking on the pulse on his collar. The emotionless male moaned uncontrollably.

Why did this feel so good? Was it because he stopped fighting it? He wasn't more unhappy now that he gave in…?

Bel found the right spot. He placed his lips on his skin creating a good suction. The same thing was going through both of their minds. The freak was marking him. Little red hickey marks were placed on the places that were normally canceled by clothes.

This wasn't real so it didn't matter. The illusionist closed his teal eyes.

His suction broke the capillaries under his skin leaving the love bite. "That's good." He kissed the other side leave an almost identical mark.

So passionate. So warm.

"The Frog likes?" The reply was nodded all words were unable to form. Just moans came from his mouth. He kissed the pit of his neck and move further down teasing the nipples.

Flan's chest rise and fell with each gasp for air. The little pink nubs harden under the attention. The soft skin tasted like cinnamon. "Bel, plea-ah!"

"What?"

"Ah!"

"Before that?"

"Please! No more teasing!" The teal haired boy was red in the face. He's raging hormones made his scene of touch acute. Prince the Ripper looked down at the weeping member begging to be touched.

He's touch sets me ablaze.

Murderous fingers wrapped around his sex slowly stroking the organ. "Ah!"

"Keep you voice down, somebody will hear." To shut up his toy he planted his lips on the toad's. The ruler pumped faster making the rookie buckle into his hand. The illusionist's moan was muffled by Bel's soft lips. The prince's dirty hand covered in seed was brought to his face.

His talented tongue licked his limb cleaned. "Tastes like the ocean."

"O-ocean…?" The amphibian gasped in confusion. He waited for his lungs to refill. "Most frogs don't like salt water. There is one species of frogs and that the crab eating frogs. However they can only stand it for a short period and I hate crab so that's not me. Why do I know this…?" He asked himself the magician looked around. The assassin was still there.

"Got to bed." He ordered.

"You didn't enter me…?" He couldn't believe those embarrassing words came from his pure mouth.

"It's fine."

"That's not like you."

"Eh? I suppose you're right. Well if you insist." The dominant partner hovered above his love.

I love you.

The mist guardian spread his legs. Wet saliva covered fingers entered the virgin body. One didn't hurt but it still didn't bring pleasure. Two and three made the boy wiggle in discomfort. Prince the murderer frowned at his lover's flinching face. He repositioned himself between his legs so his head rested on his pelvis. The greened eyed male bit his bottom lips feeling a hot mouth upon his throbbing organ.

What is this?

The skillfully tongue licked the underside of his penis. Bel was sure the other male didn't feel his fingers anymore. With this unique feeling coursing through their bodies, the rookie curled his fingers at the side edges of the bed. "That's enough." The ruler said foreplay was over.

The older officer removed his lower half of clothes and sat near the commoner's head. "Natural lube." He said grinning. The genius' member was engulfed completely. One hand traveled to the prince's testicles caressing each sac.

"Ushishi." The blonde rolled his head back letting out a deep moan. "I wonder where you learned this?" Belphegor pulled away from the warm mouth slipping back between his long legs.

The hard shaft poked at the amphibian's entrance. The frog nodded in consent holding in a breath feeling his hard penis pass through the outer ring. The peasant's nailed cut into the other's shoulder's drawing blood. "Tight, very good."

If you believe in the deception. The boy's fingertips entwine with the amber haired male's.

"Ahhh!" The newer member arched his back feeling the golden haired boy's length pump deeper into him. His prostate was hit repeatedly each time his voice got louder by a decibel.

Belphegor took the rookie into his arms letting him sit on his lap. The freak mashed their lips together and the replacement pulled him closer. The illusionist felt a hand slip between them to grip his erection.

Psychopath seed filled the boy's body flooded his insides. The magician's orgasm smeared on their middles. The murderer gathered some release on his fingers bringing them to his lips. With hazy, emerald eyes he watched Prince the Ripper's tongue snaked out and cleaned the digits.

Sweet and other fluids absorbed into his bed. Red in the face Mammon's replacement gasped to fill his lungs.

So warm.

He looked over at the fallen royalty who laid next to him. He used his hands to block out the light then he realized something. Dried blood covered his nails and cum seeped out of his backside.

This wasn't a Hallucination!

* * *

A/N: That's not how I thought it would come out but, cool. I'll leave it there till I get some good reviews unless this is how it should end…?


End file.
